


Secret Meetings

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Secret Relationship, Vanity, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: The silk sheets are a luxury Connor never thought he would enjoy indulging in.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Secret Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a twitter prompt fill.

The silk sheets are a luxury Connor never thought he would enjoy indulging in. They're smooth, deep red, and lay against his bare skin like they were made to drape over his body. 

The way Elijah looks like him, he doesn't know if he feels more like a lover or a sculpture, carved from plastic and given a modern soul, laying atop the bed like a 21st-century David. 

His friends would protest if they knew he was here. Elijah isn't their friend.

He isn't anyone's friend, and Connor is reminded of it every time that blank smile appears on Chloe's face, a stark reminder that this territory is not his own. 

As long as Elijah keeps looking, he doesn't care.


End file.
